The Beginig of The End
by Jinmay1230
Summary: Ayame was your typical punk-rock kind of girl until one day she finds out the truth about her parentage. Once finding that out she becomes more rebellious and going to parties and crashing them but not without taking in the festivities; one night she over doses. Wavern appears to Ayame in the hospital room and says there is only one way to save her.
1. Chapter 1

"_Ayame…Ayame…! Amy…! _AMY!" Her mother yells in her ear to wake her up.

"Waa!" She cries out as she falls off her futon. Her mother giggles and helps Amy back up to her feet.

"Dear it's the first day of high school! Why aren't you excited?" Her mother asks confused.

"Because none of the people I wanna see even live in this town! Plus I'm just gonna end up being made fun of again…" Ayame says glumly.

"Sweetie I bet you'll make a ton of friends this year I know your father and I certainly did." She says with a smile.

"Yeah but you and dad were also part of the popular crowd; not an outcast like me…" She mumbles the last bit before getting up.

Good thing her mother likes to wake her up early so she can chat with the others before school. Though she doesn't even know why she got these friends they must see some good in her. Whatever she logs onto their chat room and waits but puts herself invisible so no one sees her so she can get ready. Just as she's pulling on her combat boots someone finally appears in the chat room but when she sees who; she's in shock. She quickly jumps over to the computer and turns her webcam on just as she falls over causing the person to only see a leg in the air.

"Um…did I log into the wrong chat room?" He says.

"No I don't think so another voice says. Wait who was that girl who fell over? Plus Dan aren't you supposed to be getting ready we have class in a few minutes." A girly voice sounds over the computer.

"Sorry about being late again! Oh Danny! It's so great to see you! Wait who's she?" A really girly voice says.

I finally get up and scratch the back of my neck. "Hehe sorry about that I just um…well looks like I was the one who logged into the wrong chat room. Wait aren't you guys?!" Amy stops midsentence not believing her eyes anymore.

"Oh you know of us? I'm surprised sense the game had only just begun and everything. I'm Marucho by the way!" This little kid replies excitedly.

"That means you're and you're! Oh wow this is a major honor just wait till May hears about this!" Amy says; now who can't wait to boost to her friends.

"Well sense you know us care given us your name?" Dan asks kindly.

"Oh I'm-! Totally late for school! Names Ayame gotta fly!" She says as she closes her computer quickly knocking some of her stuff over.

Ayame runs down stairs nearly tripping but she doesn't want to distract her parents who are feverously writing and sketching. She runs out the door and misses her bus she groans and watches all the pointing and laughing faces disappear from sight. She turns defeated but starts walking instead of just going inside. But she gets a brilliant idea she runs into the garage and straps on her roller blades putting her combat boots into her backpack.

At school Amy just gets into her seat as the bell rings taking off her roller blades and putting them into her backpack the teacher starts roll call. Ms. Heart gets to Ayame and she doesn't answer because of her last name.

"Ayame…Kuso…Ayame Kuso, child do say something don't stare at me as if I have ten heads. Is there something wrong?" Ms. Heart kept talking but Amy was still shocked at the last name the teacher said.

"I-I'm sorry but my last name isn't Kuso you must be mistaken Ms. Heart." Ayame states with shock filling her voice.

"Listen to me child just because you're the trouble student and don't try saying you're not because I've spoken to your past teachers and they warned me about you. Now don't you go saying I'm wrong when the facts are right here." Ms. Black Heart states.

"Listen Ms. Black Heart don't go putting on labels when you barely even know me. Or I'll most defiantly show you trouble. You hear me!" Amy yells at her.

She got up and ran out of the class room the teacher screaming at her to get back into class that instant or her parents would be called. Well they were exactly who she was going to, she had some questions for them and they had the answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Once back at home Ayame threw the door open angrily both her parents stopped what they were doing to turn and look at their daughter. What was she doing home so early why did she ditch school again they hopped she had finally changed her ways when she met those internet friends. But now she was standing before them looking really angry with them but then she said it the few words that shook their entire world.

"Who are my real parents?" Amy simply states as she crosses her arms.

"Honey I don't know what you're talking about we are your real parents." Her mother says calmly but the emotion in her eyes misleads her.

"Really then why did Ms. Heart call out Ayame Kuso instead of Hutchinson?! You think I wouldn't notice that my name is different is that why you guys always ask me on the first day if they had any problems with my name? Is that why we live in this run down town and not in the city where everyone including my grandparents live. Why would you guys move out here?! Was it to only keep me from seeing the truth every time I see Dan Kuso and his family why before I dyed my hair black I looked so much like them?! Please just tell me it was an accident and I'm really your daughter I just want things to be simple again!" Amy ends while bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry honey but now that you know the truth…it just can't be that simple anymore…" Her so called father states; he doesn't even look at her.

"So I'm adopted…yeah that would make sense…alright then…" Amy says tears streaming down her face.

She walks away from them not answering her apologies from her mother or the calls she gets later that day when her parents try to talk to her. Later that night Amy sneaks out of the house and heads to the beginning of the year party some of the kids at her school were throwing. When she got there dressed up people just stopped and stared until she got something to drink then they just thought of her as another partier. Amy was confused she thought no one was going to like her being there but people where actually talking to her. One of the jocks Jack actually started talking to her and flirting; she pretended to be interested.

She didn't notice anything once she had a few more drinks and they were passing something out that made her taste colors. Soon being lead to the dance floor by some kid where she danced all night until someone called the cops. When they got there they rounded up all the kids put them into age groups. Once they got to Ayame to ask her for her information they were astonished they had known her parents; making more people even more upset with her. The police called everyone's parents and called the high schools letting them know a lot of kids will be having hangovers tomorrow.


End file.
